


Hands

by Palizinha



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe is amazed by how good it feels to hold Finn's hands. Drabble.</p>
<p>Prompt received on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

Poe was somewhat known for touching people a lot, it was part of his nature, and a good part of working with Finn was that it seemed he was pretty much the same.

Most people would get strange when someone suddenly grabbed their hand, but Finn was the one to initiate the hand-holding as often as Poe did, and that was a nice change.

He didn't know when it began, but whenever one was nervous about something, the other would grab one's hand.

Finn was great, and holding his hand was even better than with anyone else.

Poe loved that.


End file.
